Pour Aprivoiser un petit oiseau
by The Egg and I
Summary: To create bonds with a little bird... Hinata has been painted into a quiet domestic, platonic life with her former teammates. Neji has come, with plans to bring her out of her game of house, by using a fox to pry her from her noble hound.
1. Just when you think you're in control

(AN: None of them are mine. Any of this rediculous situation is mine though--and the smut that will ensue is mine. Little Stars like this seen throughout the writing denote a cultural item that will be explained at the bottom of the chapter. Please review--flame if you feel asif my writing is terriblebecause it isn't too good but not because you object to the pairings, because that's really irrelevant.. With that out of the way: Enjoy)

1. _"Just when you think you're in control--just when you get on a roll..."-_Ok Go

It was a quiet summer night along the outskirts of konoha. Crickets chirped and the grass whispered in the breeze--the windows of a small flat aglow from within. Inside it's walls, the flat housed comfortably the three members of "team eight"; childhood friends and comrades now young Jounin, had figured there was no sense breaking up the group just for the sake of time.

A somewhat domestic scene played out within; Hinata Hyuuga sat quietly at the kitchen table in a pale blue cotton nightgown, her legs tucked neatly beneath her, making rice balls with umeboshi and toasted seeds; molding the little white balls carefully between her pale hands. Every so often she'd bring the back of her hand to her forehead and wipe the sweat from her brow, a sweet little sigh escaping her lips. Kiba watched her intently, thinking of how only Hinata could make perspiration so delicate--as he absently scratched behind Akamaru's ears. On the opposite side of the room, beneath an open window Shino dozed, a book on foreign philosophy in his lap.

Kiba continued to watch Hinata with interest. He studied the way that the grains of rice stuck to her long thin fingers, and how the thin cotton straps of her nightgown showed the slightest hint of lilac bra straps. He swallowed hard, as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Akamaru whined with impatience. Kiba, momentarily paralyzed by admiration, had stopped tending to his companion. Hearing the sound, Hinata turned her eyes to him.

"What is it Kiba-kun?" Hinata smiled gently.

"Dinner just looks good is all." Kiba chuckled, feeling his face and ears heat up.

"Thank you." Hinata blushed slightly.

Shino smiled to himself. Ever since Naruto had gone off to chase that wretched Uchiha, Kiba had been able to get closer to Hinata in his stead. This was plain to Shino from their time as Genins. It was obvious that Hinata's affections (with very few exceptions) were for Uzumaki. But with him gone, it appeared that the loyal Kiba might stand a chance after all.

"Dinner's almost ready." Hinata announced, signifying the boys to get up and set the table.

"Looks delicious as always." Shino complimented, bringing a carafe of sake and three matching cups.

"Yeah, we're lucky to have you as our cook Hina-chan." Kiba Beamed. Realizing how his words sounded, Kiba blushed and quickly tried to edit his speech.

"I mean, what I mean is--not what I said, but more like--"

"I think she got you Kiba." Shino interjected, in order to save his friend from further embarrassment.

"Mmhm!" Hinata giggled as they all sat down at the small dark wood table.

Kiba began splitting the rice balls amongst the tree of them, while Shino poured the sake. When he got to Hinata's cup, she quickly reached forward and turned it upside-down on the table. Shino raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ah! I don't know if sake is the best thing for me…" Hinata explained.

"Why not?" Kiba snorted. "A little won't kill you Hina-chan."

"He's right, it might help you relax." Shino agreed.

"Well, I don't have to train my genins tomorrow…" Hinata's voice trailed off.

"You can't be as bad as Lee-San." Kiba added.

The three shared a laugh before Shino poured her a cup of sake.

"Kampai!" Kiba toasted. The three drank, and began dinner.

Several glasses of sake , and three dirty dishes later-- the three sat with red cheeks and broad smiles. Kiba had gotten to his feet and started dancing--and was about to pull Hinata to her feet to join him when there was an unexpected chime at the door.

"Ah! Coming!" Hinata shouted, sake cup still in hand, teetering to her feet and weaving across the floor to the door.

"She's had quite a bit." Shino snickered, watching Hinata round the corner unsteadily

"Yeah, I think I've heard her talk more during this meal--then the whole time we were Genin." Kiba mused. "I like it."

"Hell--Oh!"

SHATTER.

Kiba and Shino stiffened upon hearing a gasp, and the shrill shattering of ceramic on the hardwood floor. The two quickly rose from their seats and moved quickly ,and sloppily to the doorway. Kiba's heart sank upon seeing the two figures in the doorway

"Neji Nii-san!" Hinata cried with surprise, hanging her head slightly in respect.

"Hey Hina-chan!" a loud, familiar voice sounded--it's owner popping out from behind his traveling companion in a flurry of blonde and orange.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped, a deep purple flushing over her already blushing cheekbones.

Neji said nothing, just directed a pair of milky white eyes with a hard unfriendly glare back toward Kiba and Shino. When he had gotten word from Sakura about Hinata's living situation-- he had been less than pleased. Needless to say--now his dear Hinata was at the door in little more than a skimpy piece of cloth.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Neji hissed, turning his gaze to Hinata's spare powder blue nightgown.

"Uhm, well I was just, _Hiccup!_" Hinata squeaked.

"Hinata, have you been drinking?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow--oblivious to the fact he was only making the situation infinitely worse.

"Well I…" Hinata's voice shook.

"Just wonderful." Neji sighed with exasperation, pushing through the doorframe past Hinata.

_ Just as I was worried about. _Neji thought to himself. _These boys aren't the only things to have done some growing… their 'appetites' for young women like Hinata have grown as well._

"Put on a robe for goodness sake Hinata," Neji called, making his way to the kitchen.

_ What a shame to cover her up._ Naruto and Kiba thought simultaneously.

" Uhm, you c-can come in Naruto." Hinata offered timidly.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"Nice place Hina-chan, so what do you--"

"I have to go put on a robe." Hinata blurted out, hurriedly moving away from Naruto toward her bedroom.

_ Just wonderful_. Kiba thought to himself. _Of all the people in the world, they had to come to our home._ He stopped and thought carefully about the word in his head. Home. It was true--this was his home. Shino, Akamaru, Hinata…they were his family. This flat was a dwelling on its on, but with them here---anywhere with them was home. And now--the only two people who could threaten his precious family were here. Not enemy ninja, not assassins--but Uzimaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji; two infinitely more dangerous individuals.

Hinata emerged from her bedroom in a soft, silvery satin robe with deep indigo and violet birds embroidered on the sleeves. The four boys, who had been quiet for the most part in her absence, became double silenced upon the return of her presence.

"Hinata," Neji began, directing his gaze not at her, but rather at Kiba and Naruto who were shamelessly gawking at her.

"Where did you get that robe?" he asked coolly.

"Er, Kiba gave it to me last holiday." Hinata smiled hopefully.

"Mhm!" Kiba beamed.

"Oh?" Nartuo twitched.

_That's right Uzumaki. A few things have changed. _Kiba thought triumphantly.

"What an inappropriate gift." Neji sighed.

_ These perverts, do they have no shame? Hinata has no idea--they're taking advantage of her innocence! _ Neji curled his fingers in frustration. _They probably shower her in compliments in order to make her feel safe.._

"It makes you look tawdry." He added coldly.

"I think it makes you look great!" Naruto chimed in.

"Actually, I think you make it look great--even if it's cheap Hina-chan." Naruto grinned.

"That's enough." Neji cautioned. "Don't talk about Hinata in such a lewd manner Uzumaki." Neji sneered.

For several minutes there was an uncomfortable silence. Shino thought for sure that Naruto would explode from sitting so quiet and so still for that much time; but to his surprise it was Neji who broke the silence with an uncomfortably forced effort.

"Put on some tea wont' you Hinata?" he grumbled. "You're a terrible hostess. "

"A-actually Neji-nii-san," Hinata's small voice wavered. "I was about to offer you some Ocha-zuke."

Kiba and Shino stiffened at the un-characteristic boldness of Hinata's move.

_ Naruto, the uncultured twit will probably accept and screw us._ Kiba thought. _Otherwise this is perfect! There's no way 'honorable' Neji could accept such an offer.._

_ "Hmph!"_ Neji Scoffed with a smug smile. _Nice move Hina-chan. _Neji thought to himself. _Very clever, but don't overestimate my sensibilities. _

"Actually, Naruto and I need a place to stay a few days." Neji explained nonchalantly.

"I would have written, but as you know, I've hardly had the time."

"Oh." Hinata sighed defeated. "I won't fix any then."

"Oh no, yes do fix it Hinata--hot soup would be perfect right around now." Neji smirked. "You've got to manage to do something right this evening--even if I have to prod you to get it done."

After the Ocha-zuke was finished, Kiba and Shino collected up all the dishes and headed for the water pump in the back yard.

"So she has anbu doing dishes for her now? Hah." Neji smirked. "So housebroken for deadly warriors."

Even Naruto understood that this joke was not funny.

_ Why is Neji being so standoffish? _Naruto wondered. _It must be Hinata. He hasn't seen her in a while--maybe it's finally hit him that she isn't a little girl anymore. _But as he watched Hinata, her pale eyes were shallow and sad. She looked that way a lot when they were younger. She hadn't looked that way in a long time. At least, not until the last time he left to follow Sasuke.

Shino scowled, keeping a close eye on Kiba who was gritting his teeth audibly now.

"I heard Shikamaru, that fool, has a wife who's already expecting a child." He chuckled. "I figured, being the brilliant strategist he was--he'd avoid women for much longer than the rest of us." He mused aloud--to himself more than anyone else.

Hinata hung her head , her hands in tiny fists at her side.

"Hinata don't--"

"Neji!" Kiba barked. "Don't forget you are a guest in our house!"

Hinata smiled gently.

"Yeah!" Naruto called, pushing back from the table--not to be outdone by Kiba. "Don't be so hard on Hinata either!" he added, his face looking clownishly stern.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata almost squealed, eyes alight.

Neji didn't need to use his byakyugan to see what was transpiring here. He only smirked and offered a surrender of "whatever" before letting his eyes wander from Hinata, to Naruto, to Kiba. _Tough luck for them I guess. _He thought to himself, allowing himself a small smile.

Ocha-zuke is a soup offered to guests by a host who is politely telling them that it's getting late,and they are bordering on outstaying their welcome. Once it is offered, the guest immeadiately refuse, and leave as soon as possible.


	2. Les Mains

AN: thanks for the encouragement guys...since you were so kind...

-12. _Les Mains de Maman. (_The hands of mother)

Everyone had spent the cool summer night soundly in their beds. Hinata who was the first to wake, collected the dirty clothes and linen from around the house, before whipping up a quick breakfast to leave out for the boys. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed out of the open door to the backyard to start the laundry.

Neji woke to the sound, faint as it was, of one of the flat's doors sliding closed. He sat upright on his futon and swept his long raven tresses back off his bare shoulders and looked out through the open window to where Hinata was pumping water for laundry. Neji let his mind wander back to before his father's death--to a quiet spring afternoon. His father was sitting playing chess with Hiashi as the linens fluttered in the breeze. Neji could remember the heat deep in his hair, the boughs of the cherry tree outside the head family's homestead waving against the blue sky. Hinata sitting in his lap; running the hem of his summer Yukata between her fingers as he combed her hair with a small jade comb.

It seemed hard for him to grasp, that his little Hinata was the grown woman framed by the window. He watched as she scraped the soapy linens over the rocks below the pump, and wondered quietly to himself: _Am I doing this right? There's so little time, and she's gotten close to Kiba, and with Hiashi looking to see her married by her 21st year…_He sighed, reaching back to tie hi hair up. _I should just tell her outright that it's pointless for her to choose Kiba. _He could feel his face twist into a frown as he dressed. _It's not that Kiba's a bad choice--but if she doesn't go to Naruto--she'll regret it the rest of her life._ He concluded before making his bed and heading outside.

When Neji got to where Hinata was sitting in the shade of a large camphor tree, she was deep in meditation--her eyes moving gently and rapidly beneath their lids. Neji adjusted slightly--thin veins surfacing slightly around his eyes. He watched quietly as the charka drifted up in thin smoke-like ribbons from her charka holes.

"Neji-nii-san." Hinata breathed, opening her eyes slowly.

"Hinata," Neji smiled warmly, sitting beside her.

"Did you have any breakfast?" She inquired in her tiny voice.

"No, I came out here to give you a present."

"What is it?" Hinata blinked, watching as Neji removed a long come with shell inlay from the pouch.

"I picked it up when I was in the wave country," he began. "Come sit--I'll comb your hair." He watched the smile spread across her face.

_Neji's being so sweet._ Hinata thought as she turned to face the flat. _He hasn't done this since we were very young. _She looked absently at the clouds as Neji worked the comb through her hair with great care.

"Actually Hinata, there's something I've been meaning to speak to you about." He cooed gently. He could feel Hinata stiffen, so he chose his words very carefully.

"Hinata, I don't know what's happened in these few months past--but you're getting old enough now that you should really start thinking about your place in the Head family--and settling down."

"Neji!" Hinata squealed. "I don't--well I…not that I don't want to--but, but." she hyperventilated, "There isn't anyone who I--"

"Uzumaki." Neji announced flatly.

"Naruto!?" Hinata Gasped.

"It's obvious how you feel about him." Neji chuckled, pulling the comb through the bottom of her long hair.

"B-but, Naruto has been gone," Hinata reasoned. "And he isn't interested in me!" he continued. "He's always favored Sakura-chan!"

"Don't be so sure." Neji comforted, navigating Hinata's obvious distress.

"Uzumaki's done a lot of growing up."

There was only the sound of Hinata's breath for several moments as Neji's hand stilled.

"He's grown fond of you Hinata."

And with that he twisted her long hair up onto the top of her head, pinning it there with the comb.

"Keep that in mind."

"Thank you Neji-nii-san." Hinata whispered.

Naruto woke from a pleasant dream, to the deep hollow rumbling of his stomach. He followed his nose to the kitchen where a bowl of cold soba noodles with seeds and miso sat on the table; a note in perfect handwriting reading "Please Eat" beside it.

_I'm hungry, _Naruto's stomach sounded. _But these noodles didn't come out of nowhere. _He turned his eyes forward, in search fo the cook. Beyond the water pump she stood--pale skin reflecting the sun, her long hair pinned up. He watched her bend and stretch to clip the linens to the line. Her motions were graceful --and her expression soft.

"Oi, Hina-chan1" Naruto called, before sliding the door open.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted with a faint blush across her cheeks.

"What are you--"

"I've come to help you with the laundry!" He grinned.

Naruto hadn't bothered to replace his shirt or shoes--bare-chested and barefoot, he made his way across the grass to her. Hinata observed him despite her embarassment; He certainly looked stronger--his skin taught and smooth--reflecting the summer sunlight. His body was totally different than Kiba's as he worked in the yard--wiry, lithe, dark, and scarred.

"You looked so much like a mother." Naruto sighed airily, picking up several wooden clips and a pile of wet clothes.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke, barely above a whisper.

"You move just like a mother should," he continued, moving closer to her along the line so that her arm brushed against his bare shoulder.

"I think you'd make a great mom Hinata."

Both of them reddened upon his statement.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata began--Naruto was already leaning toward her.

"NARUTO!" Kiba boomed from the kitchen window.

"Shino and I need your help moving something!" He growled.

Neji shot to his feet.

"I'll help you, Naruto is already helping Hinata hang the laundry."

_Damn it! _Kiba cursed to himself. _I swear, if I didn't know Neji, I'd think he wanted Uzumaki to make a move on Hinata. _Suddenly, Kiba found himself forming a plan. _If I explain to Neji my intentions, then he might actually help me. Yes! That's it, he's close with Hinata and her father! Even though I hate owing someone a favor…everything just might work out._

"Hurry in then," Kiba called.

"You and I have some work to do."


	3. Guess who's comming to dinner

AN: sorry for the wait, I've been away from a computer for quite some time now for a Yoga retreat . There's a bit of Sakulee making its way in here, but (shameless plug :) I've also got the beginnings of a separate Sakulee story up and about as well. Thank you for all the reviews alerts etc. Enjoy

3. Guess who's comming to dinner...

Neji glanced once ore over his shoulder at Naruto and Hinata awkwardly hanging laundry together before closing the door quietly behind him.

"Seriously," Kiba grunted from the other room.

"We could use some help."

Neji entered the room to find Kiba and Shino wrestling with a giant red inflatable octopus.

"What are you doing with a ..." Neji began with extreme curiosity.

"Hinata won it at a faire in the Wave country a few summers ago." Shino strained, wobbling slightly under the oppression of a long tentacle.

"Ah," Neji stepped forward to support a sagging portion of the octopus.

"So, why are we moving this thing again?"

"For the summer festival before the Chounin exam." Kiba struggled, attempting to support one of the beast's giant sagging appendages as they moved to the door way.

"They needed some decorations." He clarified.

"And as you can imagine, we jumped at the opportunity to get this thing out of our house." Shino laughed as they shoved the last stubborn leg of the toy through the doorway.

"I see." Neji sighed with relief, setting the toy sea creature down.

"I have No idea why Hinata wanted to hold onto this thing in the first place." Shino added, pushing his sunglasses up higher on the bridge of his nose as he observed the now dormant monster.

"I dunno," Kiba blushed.

"I think it's kind of cute the way she gets attached to stuff."

Shino realized his opportunity, and, in the stealth nature that was his custom—he conveniently disappeared to allow Kiba some conference with Neji.

"Neji," Kiba called, taking the cue from his friend to approach Neji's turned back.

"Yes Kiba," Neji turned—face totally blank.

"I er, wanted to talk to you about something." Kiba felt all of his courage drain from him with just one look from those eyes.

_What is it about those eyes? _Kiba shivered. _I feel like he's looking right though my skin._ He swallowed and started nervously twitching his nose. _What the hell is he thinking right now?_

"Are you going to say something Kiba?" Neji sighed with calm disinterest.

"Oh, well" Kiba snapped out of his daze with an uneasy laugh.

"I was just choosing my words carefully you see," He grinned anxiously.

"My mom always said: 'it's better to be called a fool, and to keep your mouth shut—than to open it and remove all shadow of a doubt.'" Kiba concluded, searching Neji's face for any kind of reaction, but all he got was a stony expression and cloudy eyes.

_Shit I just disregarded my mother's advice while explaining it. How's that for Irony…shit. _Kiba thought—his own smile falling. _Someone—please, save me. _

"My mother had a similar proverb she used." A female voice called from behind Neji.

"Hm?" Neji turned his head, and Kiba lifted his eyes to meet the face of a pink-haired young woman carrying a suitcase in one hand—and her sandals in the other.

"Even a fish wouldn't get caught if it kept its mouth shut."

"Sakura-san." Both blinked.

_ALRIGHT! _Kiba's mind raced. _Sakura is here—which means Uzumaki will undoubtedly fall into a totally crazed state over her—and inevitably fuck up any chance he has with Hinata!_

_Shit. _Neji's heart sank. _If Naruto sees her again, he's most likely going to fuck it up._

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata's tiny voice came from the front door.

"Oi Hinata-chan!" Sakura waved sweetly.

"Where is Lee-san?" Hinata asked in her demure nature, a small smile on her face as she walked out of the door to Sakura.

"Lee-kun? He's with Gai Sensei. They're catching up on old times and having a bite." She smiled broadly, extending her arms to give Hinata a hug.

"God I'm so exhausted!" she sighed dramatically, releasing Hinata from their embrace. "I'm so sore, and the luggage was such a bother and," her ranting ceased as soon as Sakura (much delayed) realized that Neji, who was standing next to her—shouldn't necessarily have been there.

"Oh Neji, I didn't expect to see you here."

_That makes two of us. _Neji fumed to himself.

"Having a visit with Hinata?"

"Well, actually" Neji began

"I didn't mean to seem rude by asking!" Sakura interrupted. "I mean, I really just was curious about..."

"Well if you'd let the guy get a word in edgewise," Naruto's voice called from the front door. "I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you!"

"NARUTO!?" Sakura's face contorted.

"The one and only!" He grinned, skipping out across the lawn to where everyone was standing.

"What's going on?" Neji asked Hinata—a serious look on his face.

"Were you expecting Sakura and Lee?" His tone was that of a father on the border of anger and concern.

"Yes," She replied quietly, but before she could say any more—Sakura jumped into the interrogation.

"Were you expecting Neji and Naruto or…"

"No," Naruto answered for her.

"Neji just wanted to—"

"IDIOT!" Sakura spat "I wasn't asking you!"

"Sakura chan and Lee san have been in the cloud country," Hinata quickly explained.

"They had been gathering information about an assassination attempt on a feudal lord's life. During this period, they gave up their shinobi dormitories, so, when they returned for the Festival and Chounin exams—they asked for a place to stay." Hinata explained calmly.

_So that's how Sakura knew about the flat_ Neji realized—the pieces starting to fit in.

"Neji-nii-san and Naruto-kun showed up unexpectedly." Hinata smiled through a hot blush. "But friends are always welcome in my home."

Naruto's eyes gleamed as he stuck one finger up high in the air and announced proudly:

"I think we should all do something for our fabulous hostess this evening!"

The silence that followed made Kiba twitch and Neji hold his breath.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled triumphantly.

Everyone deflated slightly, with a mix of embarrassment and relief.

"IDIOT!" Sakura yelled, bringing a small balled fist down on Naruto's head like a mallet.

"Ramen is lame! Not to mention not very relaxing." She snorted.

"We should go to the hot springs for sake." Sakura squealed with delight.

"Doesn't that sound nice Hinata-chan?" She giggled.

"Yes, very—I" Hinata began with a little smile—but before she could utter another word…

"Good, well that settles it then." Sakura chirped, turning on a heel with an overwhelming sense of self-satisfaction—linking arms with Hinata—oblivious to every twitching—fallen face left in her wake.


End file.
